About a Geek
by AndYouLoveHer
Summary: When Awkward meets the Swan


**Geekward Shuffle Challenge**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Geekward_Shuffle_Challenge/75785/99/0/1/**

**Pen Name: AndYouLoveHer**

**Link to FFnet Profile: ****http://www****(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2024089/AndYouLoveHer**

**Song Title: "Closer" by Ne-Yo (you know I didn't fake that!)**

**Story Title: About a Geek**

**Rating: M (for sexual content, somewhat citrusy flavor)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It is all SM, and her loveliness. But I made them human, and him geeky.**

**Summary: When awkward meets the Swan. **

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking down at his shuffling feet.

He cursed under his breath wondering why his stupid friends insisted on bringing him out to a club when they knew this wasn't his sort of scene.

They knew he would be uncomfortable, but Jasper and Emmett dragged him along anyway.

Desperately, hoping that he would finally break out of his carefully constructed shell.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, carefully taking one step at a time, watching his feet. He had taken special care in putting on his favorite track jacket for the night's events. His friends had laughed at him and told him that that wasn't appropriate attire for a dance club, but he didn't listen to them. He knew that when going out, one should look presentable. Edward had a different idea for what was stylish than his friends did.

He was up on the balcony level of the club. He spotted a couch straight ahead with a view of the dance floor down below.

He sat down, and ran his fingers through his perfectly combed and parted bronze hair.

The beat of the music coursed through him. He pushed his black frames up his nose again and stared out into the sea of people, searching out the two friends that brought him here, and then left him by himself.

His fingers wound together in his lap, nervously fidgeting.

They lived and had grown up in California and had all been friends since childhood. Those boys never would have imagined leaving him in the dust, despite his not fitting in with their usual crowd. They loved each other unconditionally in the way "blood-brothers" do.

He sat there, on the couch, uncomfortable when his palms started sweating. Pushing his glasses back up, he looked back out onto the dance floor and spotted a girl in a little black dress. Her dark hair was bouncing to the beat of the music as she wrapped herself around what he assumed was one of her girlfriends.

He cleared his throat and his leg started to bounce nervously as he wiped his palms on his jeans.

The beat and her dip and grind somehow possessed his body to jolt into an upright position, and he made his way closer to the railing.

_Closer, I've got to get closer._

His knuckles turned white from the grip he had on the railing, trying to stay in an upright position.

Edward never got taken by too many girls; he found it pointless to get swept up in something that he felt would never happen to him.

Especially with a girl whose essence radiated off of her like sound waves.

Suddenly his gaping was interrupted when the song ended and the lights momentarily flickered off.

He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust his vision, when her eyes locked with his. The briefest of moments rocked his very core, sending signals between his brain and every tingly limb. It wasn't arousal so much as it was an electric shock.

An awakening of the spirit.

When she looked away he found his hand gripping at the zipper on his chest, heaving for air.

He took out his inhaler and took a puff when he felt two hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, Edward are you okay man? Hey, hey, dude, you gotta breathe..." Emmett actually looked worried as he awkwardly rubbed his best friend on the back, trying to get him to calm down.

Jasper was peering over the edge when the girl looked back up again, stopping momentarily to gaze in their direction.

When Edward's breathing ceased once more, Jasper understood.

"Edward? Do you know that girl?"

He shook his head, wide-eyed, taking another pull of his inhaler.

"But you think she's hot, don't you buddy?" Jasper tried diligently to pull the information from him.

Through his wheezes, Edward managed to get out, "Girl... beautiful... sky."

"What the heck does the sky have to do with anything, Edward?" Emmett asked as he pulled Edward back towards the couch to sit.

After a minute or so, Edward's breathing returned to normal for the most part. The boys were all three seated on the couch with Edward in the middle.

He pushed his glasses up.

"That g-g-g-girl. She, I, I uh, don't know her, but sh-sh-she looks so familiar. Like I should know her face. When sh-sh-she looked at me, it's like my universe collided with hers momentarily, and her face was the stars in my sky. The real stars don't hold n-nothing compared to the flame she ignited within me." His zoned expression slowly faded as his head dropped to stare at his fidgeting hands once again.

"Well shit, dude. You get all poetic on us." Emmett's voice had that sappy edge to it, because everyone knew that he was a softy at heart. He looked at Edward's defeated form and slapped the couch cushion's. "No way, kid. Stop that. Stop looking like the world just ended, or like you aren't good enough, because I know that's what you are thinking and its bullshit. You are the best guy I know. Probably the best guy both Jasper and I know. So pull your balls outta your purse and go talk to her!"

The horror that appeared in Edward's green eyes sent chills down their spines. His head shook back and forth violently and he tried to protest, but all that came out was a cluster of stuttered syllables forming no words.

He pushed his glassed up again and zipped his track jacket up to his chin, sinking into the cushions, praying they would eat him alive like some sci-fi movie with a really bad plot. Jasper disappeared without a word and Edward's eyes followed his moving form in defeat.

He lacked the energy to even wonder where he was going, or what he was up to.

Emmett sunk into the sofa next to Edward. They sat in silence as the music got louder.

Edward closed his eyes and focused on the breathing techniques that his mother had taught him years ago when he started to have anxiety attacks and the asthma set in.

_In... out... in... out_.

He felt the couch shift, but he continued to breathe with his eyes closed. In his mind he pictured the girl talking to him, he heard her voice and his heart started to race. The breathing exercise suddenly became counter-productive as he reached down for his inhaler.

He was stopped by a light touch of satiny fingers, and his eyes squeezed tighter.

"You can relax, I don't bite. Unless of course you want me to, in which case..."

His eyes blinked rapidly and then set on the girl before him, who had a mix of panic and amusement written across her face.

"I really didn't mean to startle you. Please breathe; I would hate to be the reason for your death. Can you imagine what the obit would say! Ahem: _Edward_ - I'm sorry I don't know your last name - _was killed suddenly and abruptly at a local club last weekend from lack of oxygen due to a random girl, Bella Swan, trying hopelessly to flirt with the cute boy before her. _That would be so very tragic!" She smiled, then licked her lips nervously.

"Your name is Edward, right? I mean that's what your friend Jasper told me, so I just assumed... look if you want me to leave, I get it. I'll totally go." As Bella started to shift in her seat to leave, Edward's hand found the courage that he didn't think existed in him.

"B-b-bella, is a beautiful name. Please, st-stay." He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up.

"Sure thing, Tiger. Sorry, I talk a lot when I'm nervous. And your friend told me that you thought I was pretty, and well, I saw you looking at me earlier and I got that tingly thing that happens in your stomach when something magical happens. It was like electric shock therapy... and... I just told you way too much again. Fudge the mouth, Bella." Her face filled with rosy coloring and she blew at her hair then giggled.

_At least she's not easily defeated like I seem to be_, he thought.

He looked at her wide-eyed, trying desperately to think of something to say, but she cut him off once more.

"I'd very much like for you to talk to me, or perhaps dance with me? I love dancing, and I know you were watching me. I'm not the best dancer, but I could try to show you a few things, maybe make you feel comfortable around me? You seem so tense... oh for crying out loud, Edward, please breathe." Her brows knit together.

He took in a deep breath and with a shaky hand, lightly touched his fingertips to her brow. She watched as his eyes softened, seeing that he was looking deeper than just her skin. He was memorizing every little thing about her, calculating how it was possible that she was talking to him, how she was nervous, and what on earth he could ever do to satisfy her if he couldn't maintain a steady breathing pattern in her presence.

"I could... give it a try I guess. I'm really not m-m-much of a dancer, but your're so beautiful. Your hips and your smile..."

She ducked forward and pecked him on the lips. Her giggle was met with his ghost-white face; she took his hand and lifted it, with his inhaler, to his mouth. He breathed in and his lips turned slightly upward.

Bella took Edward by the hand and led him down the stairs toward the dance floor, his fingers intertwined with a girl's for the first time in his 22 years of life. He gave her fingers a slight squeeze, wanting their skin to be that much closer. He relished the thought and feeling of her fingers as they drew tiny circles in his skin.

She was pulling him along, and tossed her hair over her shoulder to give him a sheepish smile and wink.

They made it onto the dance floor and Edward's uncertainty emanated off of him like light beams.

So Bella took the lead. She placed his hands around her waist, and then her arms up around his neck.

His glasses started to fall again so he went to push them back up, but Bella had beat him there, taking them off his face and hooking them on her dress.

He gaped down at them bewildered, and realized that he was gaping openly at her slightly exposed chest.

"Edward, you have unbelievably green eyes. Has anyone ever told you that? You really shouldn't hide behind those big black frames. You're really rather handsome..."

He couldn't help it, reaction told him to hold her closer and she giggled in his ear as she started to sway her hips into his. She tried to loosen him up because he was standing so stiff.

They had to have looked really awkward to anyone watching, and Edward knew his buddies were somewhere looking on, making sure he wasn't dying of a panic attack.

But he wasn't. He was rather calm. She brought this unfamiliar ease to him.

He knew that he was opening a door for this girl, one that he had never opened before, immediately giving her every opportunity to break his heart for the first time. None of that scared him. For once, the nerves began to die away as her tiny hips thrust into him. She had the crazy glue effect on him. Once in contact, there was no pulling away without a painful rip.

She didn't know what it was about him that sent shivers down her spine, but she knew he was different from all the other guys. Delicate and charming; but underneath she saw the man he wanted to be. She moved her hands up to his hair line and tickled his neck; his heart palpitated next to her chest and she licked his earlobe.

"D-don't stop, Bella. Please." He whispered into her ear, and pulled her as close as he could. He was trying so hard to move to the beat, but she was doing all the work.

Bella scooted around behind him, her arms around him and scratching up and down his chest. On her tip toes she whispered back, "I couldn't stop even if I wanted to." She kissed the back of his neck and his head bobbed back.

His whole body felt hot, and the flush of embarrassment ran over him, "I... I ... I don't know what I'm doing." His shoulders slumped so slightly that no one would notice but her.

Her grip tightened around him, and she ducked in front of him, looking up into his exposed green eyes. "Don't you dare feel inadequate around me, Edward. Even if I have to teach every damn thing, don't you dare feel inadequate."

Her hands cupped his cheeks and his gaze fell into her eyes. Slowly, Bella stretched up on her tip toes and their lips brushed. She could feel him exhale harshly into her mouth and his desire grew.

His eyes closed and she saw the concentrated look on his face as he awkwardly tried to find an appropriate place to put his hands. He leaned in for another slightly open mouthed brush.

Their moment was too intimate for their surroundings, but they paid no attention to the loud music and dancing bodies around them. As if the world stopped just for Edward to get his first kiss.

Her boldness didn't stop. Her tongue lightly slid along his upper lip which produced a guttural moan from him. Her hands worked their way to his hair, messing it all up. She took his lip into her mouth and began kissing him more aggressively. He was breathing hard and following her lead.

Much to their disappointment, she pulled away. Out of breath, and grinning from ear to ear, she took his hand in hers and pulled him out of the club. She needed to be much closer.

"Where are we going, Bella?"

She stopped in her tracks.

"Edward... you didn't even stutter that time." She wrapped herself into him and nuzzled in his neck. "To the beach, Tiger, to the beach." Her whispered breath in his ear sent signals to every nerve ending in his body.

She ignited such raw emotions in him that he had never dreamed possible. He needed his inhaler again, and stole his glasses that hung in the front of her dress. He put them on and pushed them up.

"I like it much b-b-better when I can see you clearly."

In her car he sat silently with his hands folded in his lap, she let him have his time, knowing that she had already pushed him so far that night, and knowing it wasn't nearly over. He needed that rest to allow his brain to catch up.

On the beach she pulled him down into the sand, unzipped his track jacket and pulled it off, laying it in the grimaced, and then tossed his glasses on top of his jacket.

She explored every inch of his exposed skin, leaving her mark with her intimate touch. He inhaled deeply, printing the memory of her touch in his heart. Edward was quivering under her touch and she had never been more turned on by such a shy guy. She had actually never really been turned on that much by any guy before.

The sand was cold and inviting to his hot skin, so he pulled her down with him. The realization hit her that he was getting bolder with her and she delighted in it.

_I need to taste him. _

Her lips crashed with his, and they laid slowly back, her legs straddling his lap. She trailed kisses along his jawline and down his neck. Tasting him on her tongue became her new favorite flavor.

Unable to contain herself any longer, her hips began to slowly rock against him. His hardness against her was more erotic than any other sexual encounter she had been in. Even with her panties and his pants between them, she had never felt more aroused.

He thought of all of his favorite foods, but nothing compared to the taste of her lips; the gloss was berry flavored and he wanted to lick it all off.

He put his hands on her hips and his mouth gaped open as she slid herself up and down across his erection. He was coming undone at the seams and squeezing her little body so hard with his newly vigorous touch.

Unable to think of anything else, his hand slid down until he reached her skin. The back of her thigh was exposed and her dress had ridden up above her hips due to her up and down motion.

He touched her lightly causing her to squeak and desire more. She rolled over pulling him on top of her.

She breathed hard, "I showed you how, now you do it to me, Edward. Take control."

He propped himself above her with conflicted eyes.

"Do it, Edward! Take my hands above my head and thrust until it feels good. It will feel good... You can do it, Edward."

Her coaching him seemed silly, but her encouragement showed him trust, and he pulled her hands above her head, lacing their fingers together tightly as he began an up and down motion.

Watching his eyes roll into the back of his head and his brows knit together made her sore with anticipation. She knew she probably would not be as lucky that night as he was going to be, but she was all right with that. That night was about him. And she couldn't seem to get enough of that.

She watched as it happened. The moment it erupted inside of him, spilling forth what she knew would be his new best sensation.

The twinkle in his eyes flared and she could have sworn that he was glowing in that moment before he breathlessly collapsed on top of her.

Their hands unlaced and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, pulling at his sweaty shirt.

"You did well, Edward."

He rolled off her, his arms sprawled out.

"I-I- I've never..." H trailed off.

"I know, baby. It was so good." The pressure she still felt was overwhelming, but she let it go, kissing his lips lightly. She put his glasses back on his face, "I hate that your eyes are hidden from me, but I want you to see my face when I say this. I want to know you. I want to keep you. And I never want there to be any sort of distance between us."

He pushed his glasses into place, looking over at her. He propped himself up, "I can't stop..."

"Never."

Her smile was brighter than the moon as she stood taking his hand in hers and leading him to her car again.

"Shall we get you cleaned up?" She asked him coyly.

"Your place or mine?"

"I think I would like to take you home tonight. To my place."

Once there, she pointed him in the direction of the shower, and handed him some of her boxer shorts.

He came out with his hair damp, in her boxers, with his track jacket hanging open.

Her jaw about hit the floor at the sight of him. He was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined.

"So, tell me about yourself, Bella. I really want to kn-know you. I already know you're sensational, just because you gave me a second glance. You d-didn't scoff at me, or look at me in disgust. I may not understand why, but you did. And I see it." His eyes were fixed on his fingers that were delicately touching her collar bone, his tongue darted out to lick his lips, and his gaze found hers.

Her eyes were watering, "If you stick around, you can learn everything about me, Edward. But the most important thing you need to know right now... tonight, I fell in love with a boy." A single tear dripped down her cheek.

He stroked it away with his thumb. "Exquisite."

He kissed her eye lids, "Astounding."

Her nose, "Breathtaking."

Her left cheek, "Awe-inspiring."

Her right cheek, "Remarkable."

It was impossible to capture the emotions within the room that night as they were cascading and flowing, and bursting with life, energy and fulfillment.

She opened her eyes and gazed into his, "Edward, you stopped stuttering."

His lips turned up, and connected with hers, "I told you, you are sensational."

He winked at her, pulling his glasses back off like she liked. "I would very much like to take you on a real date."

She grinned and turned around walking towards the sofa. "I would very much like to go on a real date with you, Edward. However, I'm not too keen on letting this night end just yet."

The mischievous look on her face told him everything as she laid back on the couch and wiggled her finger, beckoning him towards her.

His heart raced, and he took his inhaler in one last time, then tossed it to the side.

She giggled and knew he was up for round two.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I would love feedback! **

**Quick thanks to my beta letmesign. Read The Daily Grind by her. its epic win, and being pimped by everyone! Also a thank you to kristi_28 and lisa030108. **

**I also wanted to clap my hands for AG in always being a success with the WA epi. **


End file.
